The present invention relates to vehicle lubrication systems and more specifically to an automatic pre-programmed system for lubricating successive receiving stations. Heretofore, vehicle lubrication apparatus have been devised which permit directing lubricant under pressure to a plurality of receiving stations. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,376. However, although a lubricating distributing means is disclosed therein, the apparatus does not automatically direct specific, measured quantities of lubricant to respective receiving stations and requires the input of lubricant from an external source. The system of the present invention operates in a contained self-regulating manner, having its own lubricant and pressurizing means therefor and automatic means for dispensing lubricant to the respective receiving stations in prescribed quantities.